


这次爱你（1-10）

by Glasshouse26



Category: hl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasshouse26/pseuds/Glasshouse26
Summary: 若我心似铁石然后遇上你





	这次爱你（1-10）

01

蒋依依推门进来的时候已经是下午五六点的光景，最后一波喝下午茶的客人散得七七八八，店里剩下的人不多，不算大的店面竟然冷清到有了点空旷的意思。吴磊正弯身收拾橱窗里的甜点，他小心翼翼地把那些漂亮而精致的点心夹出来，放进一旁准备好的白色纸盒里。他腰上还系着店里黑底红边的围裙，白衬衫的袖口解开挽起到手肘，露出一段线条分明的小臂，柔软的黑发被即将西沉的阳光漂出一层似有若无的栗色。那样子看起来不仅不像年近三十的孩子父亲，反而像是附近大学来打工的年轻学生。

他把最后一个纸盒封好口，抬头看见蒋依依，笑着招呼她，“来了啊，”他一边说一边伸手把围裙解了下来，“实在不好意思，周末还麻烦你跑一趟，”他顿了顿，对她露出一个有点抱歉的笑容，“日食今天上轮滑课，我一会儿得去接他。”

蒋依依被他笑得脸还是不受控制地有点发热，她和吴磊认识也有三四年了，最开始时候那点少女心思在知道吴磊不但是个被标记过的Omega还是个五岁半孩子的爸爸的时候就被扼死在了摇篮里，但他专注地看着你并且露出笑容的样子依然让人很难抵抗。“没事没事，你快去接日食吧，别让孩子等久了。”她伸手去接围裙的时候在心里感慨，不怪每次店里人手不够，吴磊从后厨过来帮忙的那几天销售额总是噌噌暴涨，他往柜台旁边一站，让人如沐春风的微笑和糖浆一样的眼神简直就是一副活广告，她曾经亲眼见证过一个女生点单的时候对着吴磊仿佛被下了迷魂药一般，不但磕磕巴巴连话都说不清楚，最后还一个人买了七块他们那段时间主打的新品蛋糕。

吴磊那个孩子曾经带到过店里来，她见过一面，圆头圆脑，配上一双乌溜溜的小圆眼睛，像只爱撒娇的幼犬一般可爱得紧，就是长得不像吴磊，一丁点也不像——为了这个她甚至暗地里猜测过那孩子是不是抱养的，毕竟她从来没听吴磊提过他的Alpha，何况——这时候吴磊从后厨走出来，他换了一身休闲服，看起来又更年轻了两三岁。蒋依依回过神来，“这里还剩下两块蛋糕，你要不要给日食带回去？”

“不了，他一会儿回家路上肯定还吵着要吃雪糕的，”吴磊笑笑，冲她挥挥手，“辛苦你了，明天见。”

“明天见。”

蒋依依看着他背影消失在玻璃门后，隐没在街道外喧闹的人流中，心里沉沉叹了口气。

何况又有哪个Alpha能舍得抛下吴磊这样的Omega呢？

02

日食上轮滑课的地方离住的小区不远，他不愿意脱轮滑鞋，走路回家的路上也坚持要一直穿着，刚开始上课没多久，他滑得还不算好，得靠吴磊牵着才能保持平衡。日食兴致勃勃地跟他分享学校里和轮滑课上发生的趣事，他们走的很慢，吴磊也不急，大部分时候都是日食在讲，他微笑着在听。

“对了，爸爸，上周五学校里来了一个好像很厉害的叔叔，好几个校长陪着他参观学校，他还来我们班听了数学课，我们为了那节课排练了好几个星期呢！”  
“是吗，”吴磊为他最后一句话有些忍俊不禁，“那日食有没有好好表现？”  
“当然有啦！”日食骄傲地仰起头，下一秒又因为险些失去平衡紧张地抓紧了吴磊的手，“那个叔叔长得可好看啦，像电视里的人！”

“有多好看？比我还好看？”吴磊故意逗他，装出一脸伤心的表情，“日食不是说爸爸是世界上最好看的人吗？”  
“比爸爸当然还是差一点啦！日食说他好看是因为他长得很像爸……哇雪糕车欸！”日食话说到一半，被路边的推车夺去了全部注意力，他两眼放光，抓着吴磊的手撒娇似的摇了摇，一双小黑眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，里面全是渴望的光芒。吴磊被那双熟悉的眼睛看得有点晃神，实在是越来越像了，特别是这双眼睛，黑得发亮的时刻透着无辜的瞳仁，像某种犬类湿漉漉的眼睛一样让人心软。

不满他的走神，日食将音量提高了一些，“爸爸！”  
吴磊回过神来，有点无奈地摇摇头笑了笑，“还是巧克力味的？”

“今天要草莓的！”

吴磊付钱的时候，日食就在一旁抱着路灯柱子等他。也许是马上就能吃到雪糕太过兴奋，他松手的一瞬间忘了自己脚下还踩着尚未能掌控自如的轮滑鞋，吴磊拿着两个甜筒转过身来的时候只听见他尖叫了一声“爸爸！”，然后无法刹车一般地冲向路边停着的一辆黑色轿车。

吴磊一颗心悬到了嗓子眼，要去拦住他也已经来不及，眼看着他就要撞上那辆车的车门的时候，车门突然从里面打开了，驾驶座上坐着的男人一条长腿伸出来踩在地面上，恰好把来不及刹车的尖叫的小孩搂在了怀里。  
吴磊吓出一身冷汗，连忙跑过去，还没来得及对车里的人道谢，惊魂未定的日食一抬头看到那人的脸，一时间甚至忘了哭，兴奋地尖叫起来：“你是爸爸床头柜里照片上面的叔叔！”吴磊还没能消化这句话的意思，那人和日食一起转过头，两双几乎一模一样的黑眼睛一起看向他，日食还在高兴地对他叫嚷：“爸爸，这就是我刚刚跟你说的来我们班听课的叔叔！”

吴磊倒抽一口气，刚刚还在回忆里想过的人此时此刻突然化作实体出现在眼前，他只觉得是噩梦照进了现实，荒谬得让人窒息。

刘昊然从车里下来，没忘把日食抱起来送回吴磊身边。  
他眼神幽深，像是在笑又好像没笑，“吴磊，”他叫他的名字，那阵让他窒息的晕眩感一瞬间又强烈了百倍千倍，“好久不见。”

03

回到家，日食洗了澡吃了晚饭，躺在床上盖好被子听吴磊讲完了三只柴犬的睡前故事以后，在吴磊照例亲了亲他的额头，伸手要去关床头的台灯的时候，日食从被子里探出一只小手来抓住了他的袖子，“爸爸，你今天是不是不开心？”  
吴磊摸摸他的头，“没有。”

“骗人，”日食缩回手，瘪了瘪嘴，“你从下午见过刘叔叔以后就没有笑过了，跟你说话你也总是听不见。爸爸你是不是认识刘叔叔呀？”

“没有，不认识。”

“又骗人。不认识的话家里怎么会有刘叔叔的照片？”日食瘪着嘴一脸不高兴，“爸爸天天跟日食说小孩子不能撒谎，你们大人自己还不是总说谎。”

吴磊拿他没办法，只好伸手在他脸上捏了一把，“好好好，我承认，我和刘叔叔确实是认识。但那是很久以前的事情了。现在，小朋友你应该睡觉了。”  
日食本来还想再追问，但实在抵不住一阵阵强烈的困意，他伸手揉揉眼睛，打了个哈欠，“好吧，爸爸晚安。”

“宝贝晚安。”吴磊关了灯以后又坐在黑暗里看着他发了一会儿呆，直到房间里响起小朋友均匀的呼吸声，他摸了摸日食的脑袋，打开门悄无声息地走回客厅的阳台上。他没有开客厅的灯，借着楼下的路灯看见那辆黑色轿车依然停在楼下，刘昊然靠在车门上抽烟，那橙红色的火光和吴磊隔着遥远的距离，忽明又灭地像颗远在天边的黯淡的星星。

下午的时候刘昊然当着日食的面什么都没有说，打了个招呼就把车开走了。但是吴磊知道他不可能永远什么都不问。他曾经以为他和刘昊然之间的事情早就结束了，他前半生几乎是为了刘昊然而活，如今终于做好准备要过和他毫无瓜葛泾渭分明的下半生。

但他又出现了。

吴磊看了一眼自己空空落落的无名指，下意识地伸手去摸了摸后颈上的腺体，那突出的纹路摸起来就像一道狰狞而嚣张的疤痕。他想到下午那短短一面，日食一个五岁的孩子不可能感受到他们在那几分钟里经历了怎样的暗潮涌动，时隔六年，他的Omega本能仍然是首当其冲地背叛了他，他的身体叫嚣着要投向他久违了的Alpha。他闻着那空气里甜得发腻的黏黏糊糊的蜜糖味儿，羞愧欲死——他也闻到刘昊然的味道，那熟悉的海盐味道的信息素铺天盖地地淹没了他，那气息在他二十岁的时候是夏日海边慵懒又舒适的微风，而如今却是噩梦般的茫茫海水，能轻而易举地将他溺毙。

吴磊人生里还是头一回这么恨自己是个Omega。更恨他连信息素都这样甜腻腻又黏乎乎——就是因为刘昊然喜欢甜食，他十六岁跑到巴黎去学了三年的甜点，然后在十八岁的时候分化成了一个蜜糖味的Omega——简直就像是特意为了投其所好一样。

刘昊然仿佛和他有某种感应似的抬起头，恰好对上了他的眼睛。他熄了手里的烟，冲他挥了挥手。

车子开走了。

04

在星期一早上早起对日食来说一向是极端困难的一件事。吴磊对此软硬兼施，甚至曾经为了哄骗他起床破例在早餐的时候做过冰激凌松饼，然而睡眠对日食的致命吸引力让吴磊眼睁睁看着雪糕球化成了一摊奶昔，也没能改变日食再次因为升旗仪式迟到被点名批评的命运。他叫醒日食的时候小孩还揉着睁不开的眼睛，拖着奶音黏黏糊糊地冲他撒娇：“爸爸我觉得我被粘在床上了。”

意思是不能怪小朋友，真的是床先动的手。

今天也没有例外，吴磊一手提着早餐的牛奶和面包一手拉着困得睁不开眼的日食下楼的时候依然已经是濒临迟到的钟点，吴磊一边嘴上絮絮叨叨地教训他，一边给他开牛奶盒的吸管，他声音连发脾气的时候都是软的，听起来也就没有什么威胁的效果：“今天要是再迟到，你下周末晚上就别想看动画片了，让你睡觉的时候不好好睡，这会儿知道困了——”

他抬头看见面前停着的黑色轿车，声音戛然而止。

刘昊然把车窗降下来，日食本来正昏昏沉沉地叼着牛奶的吸管，蔫了吧唧地听着爸爸训话，眼睛突然一下子亮起来：“刘叔叔！”脆生生地喊完这一嗓子以后，他突然想起来什么似的，有点犹豫地看了一眼身边的吴磊。

呜，爸爸好像不怎么喜欢刘叔叔的样子。

刘昊然笑出一颗尖尖的虎牙，那笑容既亲和又温柔，“日食早上好。”然后他看向一旁沉默不语的吴磊，“上车，我送你们去学校。”  
“不用了。”吴磊立刻拒绝。  
“不是快迟到了吗，我刚好也顺路，没关系的。”刘昊然的语气放得很柔和，“上车吧。”

“……真的不用了。”

他们沉默地对峙了片刻，然后吴磊像是无法忍受他的注视那样别开了脸。刘昊然见他拉着日食要走，连忙推开车门下了车，在吴磊要绕开他身边的时候抓住了他的手臂，吴磊立刻像被烫到那样甩开了他，抬头看着他的神情满是戒备。  
刘昊然被那个戒备的神情刺痛了。他悻悻地垂下手，声音里不自觉地带了几分哀求，“我只是想跟你谈谈。”

“……你要谈可以。”吴磊深吸了口气，终于抬头看他，“但别是现在。”

日食一脸懵懂地看看他又看看刘昊然。

“那就上车，让我送你们。”

 

他反正是拿刘昊然没办法。

05

目送日食的背影蹦蹦跳跳地消失在学校的铁门背后，车里的气氛再一次变得尴尬起来。  
“你在哪里上班？我送你过去吧。”刘昊然说着要去发动车子，他透过后视镜里看见后座的吴磊抱着手臂，听到他的问题以后脸上突然现出一丝嘲讽的神色，“我在哪里上班，”他嘴角的讥笑是逐渐扩大的，“刘总不应该早就调查清楚了吗？”

刘昊然叹了口气，语气变得有些无力，“……磊磊。”

“别这么叫我！”吴磊的反应一下子激烈起来，尖锐得像只进入自我保护态度的刺猬，“你也不用送我，前面有地铁站，我自己走过去就好。”他说着要去开车门，刘昊然眼疾手快地把后座车门锁了，有点无奈地提高了声调叫他：“吴磊！”然后声音又软下来，“我是真的想跟你好好谈谈。”

吴磊环起手臂靠在后座上，不再说话。

“你五年前……你为什么不告诉我你怀孕了？”刘昊然看见那人嘴动了动，仿佛预料到他要说什么一般先行打断，“你不要想骗我说日食是别人的孩子，他长得和我小时候一模一样。”他的表情突然柔和下来，“何况你身上还是我的味道，我闻得到。”  
他最后这句话却像是真正地刺痛了吴磊，那种讥诮的笑容再次浮上他的嘴角，“告诉你又能改变什么？”  
“你还记不记得你那时候怎么跟我说的？‘一个错误而已’，我难道还要继续死皮赖脸地缠着你逼你为错误的结果负责吗？”他生硬地扭开头，不让刘昊然继续观察他的表情，“何况我们已经离婚了，日食是我的孩子，跟你没关系，你也不要想着带他走——”

“是你非要离婚的，我根本就没有答应过——”离婚两个字戳中了刘昊然的痛点，他情不自禁地抬高了声音，“你当年自话自说留下一张协议书就走了，你问过我的意见吗？我有说过我想离婚吗？吴磊你知不知道，我他妈找了你整整五年——你非要把话说到这份上，我就告诉你，那张协议书我撕了，我根本没签过。”

吴磊转过头来看着他，“刘昊然，”他目光里混合着不可理喻和难以置信两种情绪，“你是不是有病？”

“你能不能不要这么浑身带刺的——”刘昊然本来也不是脾气多好的人，火噌噌从他胸腔里窜上来，他咬了咬牙，闭着眼把怒气压下去，尽量让自己的语气听起来心平气和，“你到底把我当成什么卑鄙小人？你觉得我不签协议，花了五年时间找你，就为了跟你抢一个我半年前还根本不知道他存在的孩子？”

吴磊刚要说话，却听到刘昊然继续说，“我想跟你重新开始，我是认真的。”

吴磊觉得自己全身的血液都冲向了大脑，他用尽了全部的力气，才忍住没有直接伸手抽刘昊然一个耳光。他闭了闭眼睛，“我要下车。”  
“我——”  
“我说了，我要下车！”

刘昊然在后视镜里看他，看到了他一双盈满眼泪的通红的眼睛，咬牙切齿地瞪着他，那眼神很难分辨是恨意还是悲伤。  
吴磊几乎是在他把车门锁打开的一瞬间推开了车门，一秒也不想再多待。他的背影很快就汇入了早班涌入地铁站的人群，消失在刘昊然的视线范围里。

刘昊然发狠似的砸了一下面前的方向盘，没忍住骂了句脏话，却也不知道该生谁的气。

06

已经是第六天了。  
吴磊下了班走出来，果然又看见那辆黑色轿车阴魂不散地停在路边，他翻了个白眼，权当没有看见一样往前走，那辆车就在后面，始终隔着一段不近不远的距离，不疾不徐地跟着他。

他敲了敲车窗玻璃，窗户降下来，刘昊然看到吴磊怒极反笑的一张脸，“刘昊然，你就真这么闲？”

刘昊然刚要说话，iPhone自带的铃声响起来，他俩同时低头去找手机，吴磊往后退了两步去接电话，“对，您好，我是，嗯……”他的神色渐渐凝重起来，“这样，好的，我明白了，我现在就过来，好的，麻烦您了，谢谢。”

刘昊然看见他的表情，也意识到可能是出了什么事，“怎么了？”  
他本来没有奢望问第一遍的时候吴磊就会回答。

谁知道他脸色苍白地沉默了一会儿，有点疲惫地开口，“日食跟同学在学校打架，我得过去一趟。”他抢在刘昊然开口之前继续说，“你别跟着我了，过去的事情就当他过去了，我不计较了，你也别觉得愧疚，行不行？”

他顿了顿，又说，“我现在过得挺好的，真的。”

他最后那句话说得诚恳又平静，反倒是让刘昊然有些不知所措。  
他知道吴磊和过去不一样了，过去的吴磊从来不会对他生气，更不要说用这种疲惫不堪又失望至极的态度来面对他，无论再他这里遭受了怎样的冷待，他也永远是暖的，软的，像他的信息素一样甜得像糖果一样。

哪怕是他们新婚第一夜，他把吴磊一个人丢在家里跑出去喝了一晚上的酒，喝得半死不活不省人事，一回家就在他们的新房里吐了一床，吴磊也没有跟他发脾气。  
在他们一起生活的那短暂的两年里，他做尽了各种各样混蛋事来挑战吴磊的底线，但吴磊从不对他生气，从来没有过一句重话，反倒是让他有一拳打在棉花上的失落和无力。

他回过神来的时候，吴磊已经走远了。刘昊然追上去在他身后按了两下喇叭，吴磊转过身来，还没来得及发作，刘昊然从车窗里探出一张脸，神情诚恳，“下班高峰期你打不到车的，让我送你过去吧。”他怕他要拒绝，连忙又说，“孩子的事是大事，耽误了就不好了。何况我认识日食学校的校长，真出什么事了，我也能帮上点忙。”

吴磊被他那双神情恳切的眼睛看得心底一软，再看看手机屏幕上打车app已经排到了55号，犹豫了片刻，终于还是拉开后座车门坐了进去。

 

日食垂着头坐在办公室里，听到吴磊开门进来，他抬头看了一眼又迅速地低下头，吴磊看到他只是额头和脸颊蹭破了点皮，悬着的心稍稍放下来一点，又转过头去看另一个孩子。  
那孩子的情况就没有那么乐观了，右眼圈又青又肿甚至还有点发紫，他的父母早已经到了，这会儿拉着自家孩子冲到吴磊面前指着他鼻子不依不饶地骂起来：“你是怎么教育孩子的？看看我们家大宝被打成什么样了？这孩子年纪轻轻就有暴力倾向，以后长大了得多恐怖？你是怎么……”

日食忍无可忍，声音又愤怒又委屈，“是他先骂我爸爸的！他还说我只有一个爸爸，不知道是谁的野种……”他声音一点点弱下去，因为委屈掺了点哭腔，日食吸了把鼻子，低着头不想让别人看见他快要忍不住的眼泪。

吴磊脸色一白。野种这样的词汇，自然不可能是一个一年级小孩的原创。

“小孩子之间斗斗嘴有什么的，你儿子怎么能动手打人呢？”那位母亲目光在吴磊身上打量了一周，阴阳怪气地皱起了鼻子，“何况，我们大宝也没说错啊……”  
“好了好了，我看这件事大家都有责任，”班主任也听不下去，连忙上来打圆场，“孩子嘛，难免打打闹闹的，互相都退一步，道个歉就没事了……”

“道个歉就没事了？”那位母亲把自家孩子用力向前一扯，掰起他的脸要给大家看，“你看看我们孩子被打成什么样了？！这件事可不能就这么算了！”

吴磊咬着牙把心里熊熊怒火忍了又忍，刚要出声，一个声音突然从他身后响起来，“没错，我也觉得这事不能就这么算了。”吴磊一愣，那人从背后走上来，环住他的肩膀，他太过震惊，一时间忘了要躲。

刘昊然在楼下停了车上楼来，刚好听见那句野种。他目光在办公室里环视了一圈，他不笑的时候那样子是有点让人害怕的，何况他此时此刻是真的动了怒。

他看向那对母子，声音冷的像冰，“我没看出来我儿子有什么道歉的必要。”

 

07

走到校门口的时候之前陪同他参观过学校的副校长才带着几个人气喘吁吁地追上来，见了刘昊然就一迭声地鞠躬道歉，“刘总，今天这事实在是不好意思，我们是真不知道这是您家的公子，不然我们一定……”  
日食打从办公室出来就抱着刘昊然的脖子不肯撒手，刘昊然抱着他走了一路，这会儿忽然感觉到颈侧的皮肤传来的温热湿意。他停下来看了一眼身边沉默不语的吴磊，本来就不算好看的脸色愈发阴沉下来，他冷漠地打断正在说话的人：“贵校的意思是，如果今天这事不是出在我儿子身上，你们就打算坐视不管，撒手纵容这种行为？”

“我们……”  
“歧视Omega可是重罪，”刘昊然声音里也不见什么波澜，“那个孩子跟他的家长已经能算作诽谤和歧视，作为学校这也是你们的失职，我不跟一个六岁的孩子追究责任，不代表我不会跟你们追究责任。”  
他顿了一顿，扫了那人一眼，声音忽然又骤然向下降了几度，冷得像要结冰。  
“现在看到贵校这种态度，能教育出那样的孩子，我一点都不觉得意外。”

对方还慌慌张张地要继续解释，刘昊然单手抱着孩子，腾出一只手来抓住吴磊的手腕转身就走，吴磊本来还有点恍惚，被他一碰忽然惊醒一样地要甩开他的手，没想到刘昊然却用上了十分的力气，他试了几下都没甩开，那力道却也控制得很微妙，始终不至于弄痛他。  
吴磊放弃了挣扎，索性任他抓着一直走到学校对面商场的停车场，在刘昊然车前停下以后他伸手要去抱孩子。日食脸埋在刘昊然身上一路上哭得抽抽噎噎停不下来，他平日里并不常哭——吴磊虽然脾气温和，但也不是那种看孩子哭一哭就会改变主意的没有原则的家长。日食从很早以前就知道吴磊一个人照顾他不容易，哭除了让爸爸担心以外没有任何用处也解决不了任何问题——但今天是个例外。他在办公室里的时候，愤怒其实多过委屈，然而这个不过几面之缘的刘叔叔仿佛从天而降，不但狠狠报复了那些一贯欺负他和爸爸的人，还自称是他另一个爸爸——他想不明白这种复杂程度的问题，却在被刘昊然弯腰抱起来的时候突然觉得委屈得像是天都要塌了，刘昊然身上穿着的羊绒西装厚实又温暖，上面还隐隐沉着一股说不上来但是却很好闻的气味，他把脸埋在刘昊然肩膀上的时候，眼眶瞬间涌上来一阵又一阵汹涌的泪意。

以至于虽然感觉到了吴磊伸手过来抱他的动作，他也还是攀紧了刘昊然的脖子没有抬头——一是不想让吴磊看到自己满眼满脸的眼泪，二是他——他实在舍不得就这么松手。

“日食，日食？”吴磊又试着叫了几声他的名字，小孩才终于不情不愿地抬头，本来就不大的眼睛哭肿成了一条缝，被泪水浸泡过的瞳仁倒是亮的吓人，脸上乱七八糟的痕迹分不清是鼻涕还是眼泪，加上刚刚打架的时候蹭破的伤口，整张脸看着像只花猫，可怜得要命。他咬着嘴唇委屈巴巴地看着吴磊，满脸强忍着的泫然欲泣。然而尽管抬了头，他的手还是紧紧地抱着刘昊然没有松开。

小叛徒。  
吴磊叹了口气，不出声地在嘴里含糊地嘟囔了一句，有些不自在地瞥了一眼刘昊然的表情，那人一只手托着紧紧地攀在自己身上的日食，另一只手几乎是不自觉地摸了摸日食的头，脸上的疼惜和温柔倒是让吴磊有一瞬间的怔忡。这个时候的孩子最是不能哄，日食被他这个带着安抚性质的动作一激，小嘴一瘪眼泪又开始向下掉，眼泪鼻涕全部蹭在刘昊然那件质地矜贵的羊绒外套上。

刘昊然感觉到他的目光，主动提议，“要么，你来开我的车吧。”

 

08

吴磊坐在驾驶座开车，刘昊然抱着日食坐到了后座。日食的哭声慢慢止住了，不再哭了回过味来，许是觉得自己刚刚的行为实在是有点丢人，索性继续埋着脸，任刘昊然怎样温声细语地劝都不肯抬头。  
刘昊然便就这样抱着他，手掌不自觉地一下下抚摸着他的脊背，像在安抚一条伤了心的小狗。

日食肯这样亲近他，他其实着实是受宠若惊的。  
他其实也是今天跟着来学校，见到了这样的场面，才忽然意识到，吴磊这些年过得，可能真的不像他想象中那样轻松——那几年他找不到吴磊的时候，确实担心过他过得不好，但他的担心不过局限于经济上的困窘，而且那种担忧在他和吴磊重逢的第一天就被全盘推翻了，吴磊依然穿得很得体，整个人看起来利落又干净，他身上那种与生俱来的贵气和优雅也没有像刘昊然担心过的那样被离开他以后不得不面对的柴米油盐折损浸染分毫，他仍然还像是——是刘昊然记忆里，很多年前那个漂亮又清贵的吴家的小少爷。

可是旁人恶意的指点和污蔑，这种——这种精神上的“不好”，确实刘昊然没有料想过的。  
吴磊在和他结婚之前几乎没有受过什么委屈，含着出生的不能说是金汤匙也绝对是银调羹，出身好长得也好，一路顺风顺水地被人捧着长大，却偏偏性格也好得不像话。他十六岁的时候一意孤行跑到法国去学甜点，师从的也是巴黎最富盛名的甜点师。和他结婚以后，也不可能受外人给的什么委屈——吴磊受过的委屈几乎全部都只来自于他一个人。

他现在甚至想不起来自己当时为什么非要和吴磊作对。在订婚典礼上故意弄丢订婚戒指，在新婚之夜喝得酩酊大醉吐了满床，故意和那些其实连他自己都瞧不上的绯闻对象勾勾搭搭被媒体拍到，有意地在每一个纪念日和节日晚归装作自己从没记得过……他现在想起来觉得每一件事都做得幼稚至极又混蛋到底，他只能归结于是自己的叛逆期来的比其他人都要晚了一点，对于自己从出生起就被规划到了躺进坟墓那一天要穿哪一套西装的人生的排斥和厌倦没来得及爆发在这一切真正的罪魁祸首——他的父母身上，反而全部都砸给了吴磊受着。  
他把吴磊当作那既定人生的一部分来反抗——可是吴磊又有什么错，吴磊其实那么好，那时候还——还那么爱他。

他为什么却没有珍惜过那爱意哪怕一秒？

吴磊在前面开车，后视镜里扫到刘昊然抱着日食，轻轻拍着他的背安慰他的样子，又看到刘昊然不知道想起了什么似的，皱着眉头沉沉地叹了口气。正是晚高峰的时段，车子堵在路上，吴磊握着方向盘盯着前面的车流，漫长的车河一动不动，车里安静的吓人。外面飘了点小雨，他开雨刮的时候顺便把车载音响也打开了，音乐把车里不大的空间塞得满满当当，正在放的是一首他没听过的歌，一个甜美里混了点沙哑的女声在唱——

“你怎么会陪住我，被你跑车再挟持我，心跳逐秒逐秒略过，竟想到最初。我也差半点认错，没有分手开车接我，可笑是我们忘记，你们座驾，不应再轻率给我坐。”  
“游遍了天下，前路的风景盖住了烟霞，蒙蔽的双眼未明白沾上你是何代价……”

吴磊听得怔忡，后视镜里对上刘昊然直白地望着他的眼睛，鼻腔忽然一酸，第一反应竟然是伸手把收音机切到了另一个电台。

我也差半点认错，没有分手开车接我。  
没有分手，开车接我。

他不想承认，在刚刚那几秒钟里，他也真的有过一瞬间的错觉，好像他和刘昊然还是生活在一起——像他从前憧憬过的那样，其乐融融的三口之家，温馨甜蜜的普通家庭的幸福——  
吴磊眨了眨眼睛，把那泪意硬生生忍了回去，命令自己不许再想下去。

车子开到楼下，吴磊没有拔钥匙，下了车去开后座的门，路上堵的时间太长了，日食刚趴在刘昊然怀里睡了一觉，口水混着下午的眼泪鼻涕算是彻底把刘昊然那件价格不菲的外套毁了，他也浑不在意的样子，摸着日食的头笑眯眯地叫他，“起来了，到家了，小哭包。”  
日食迷迷糊糊地睁眼，神智还不清醒，看到吴磊冲他张开的双臂，下意识地就揉着眼睛蹭了过去。吴磊把日食抱起来，看着还坐在车里的刘昊然，犹豫了几秒钟，才轻声说了句，“……今天麻烦你了，谢谢。”

刘昊然刚要说话，日食忽然伸出一只小手来拽住了他的衣袖，一副依依不舍的样子，一双眼睛委屈巴巴又带着点祈求地看向吴磊，“爸爸，让，让……刘叔叔晚上跟我们一起去家里吃饭，好不好？”

这话说出来，吴磊和刘昊然都是一愣。  
吴磊看起来既惊讶又尴尬，他看了眼怀里的日食又看了眼车里的刘昊然，下意识地咬住了嘴唇，他这个表情刘昊然认得的，吴磊总是在遇到什么无法处理的为难的事情的时候就会露出这种表情。

而他忽然发现，他已经看不得他为难了——也忽然非常不想，听吴磊亲口说出推诿或者拒绝的话。

他叹了口气，手握着日食抓着他袖口的手摇了摇，语气依然放得很温柔，“刘叔叔今晚有——”话说了半截，却被吴磊突兀地打断了，他看了刘昊然一眼，声音有点僵。

“刘总不嫌弃的话，就一起上来吧。”

 

09

刘昊然并没说谎，他今晚本来是真的有个挺重要的饭局，但吴磊难得松了口，他不可能放过这样的机会。他们等电梯的时候刘昊然摁掉了好几个助理打来的电话，吴磊不动声色地看了他一眼，没有说话。  
进门以后吴磊换了鞋放好东西自顾自地转身走开没再理他，刘昊然不知所措地在玄关站了一会儿，犹豫地蹲下身要脱鞋的时候，日食噔噔噔地跑了回来，弯身把一双新拖鞋放在他脚边，开口脆生生地：“刘叔叔你穿这个！”  
那孩子仰头看他的时候，圆乎乎的鼻头和四肢看起来像头小白熊，他被吴磊喂得很好，是个更圆一些的小刘昊然翻版，他心里一热，抬手揉了揉日食的头发，又觉得不够似的，把他抱起来转了两圈，日食咯咯笑着的时候吴磊从厨房探了个头出来，“欸你小心摔着他了——”这话说得急切，可惜没多少真的责怪的意味，反而显得有种熟稔的亲密。吴磊仿佛自己也觉得了，脸上的表情像被什么哽住了似的，停了两秒又一言不发地将头撤了回去。

日食算是彻底被他哄好了，进门以后就不再哭，也不再是那副委委屈屈的样子，抓着他的手领着他挨个儿地参观房间，这是书房，这是我的房间，这是爸爸的房间——日食推开吴磊卧室的房门时他被一阵来自旧日的熟悉空气击中——这间公寓的装潢和布置和他们从前的卧室很像，从家具的款式到装修的色调，都看得出是吴磊的品味。而且也和他们从前的卧室一样，吴磊身上那股蜜糖味无孔不入地渗透在房间每一个角落里，空气里像是涂满了粘稠的金色糖浆，甜得人头晕目眩，刘昊然赶紧在自己被这味道撩拨得直接发情之前伸手把门关上了。

他现在住的别墅是结婚那时候他爸妈送的礼物，他当时对这门婚事避之不及，无论是婚礼安排还是新房装修都不甚上心，甚至连婚戒都是吴磊自己去挑的。最后他参与的部分无非就是在婚礼上露了面，并不情愿地说了我愿意和婚礼结束后把收拾好的行李搬进他和吴磊的新房里。那时候独自准备这一切的吴磊，他印象里偶尔几次见面时，对方永远看起来充实又满足——他反正从来是那个样子，从他们少年相识起，他从来都是那个生机勃勃的样子，望向他的眼睛里喜悦和爱意无穷无尽。不像现在的吴磊——现在吴磊看着他的样子就像他是一块没有生命的木头一样死寂。  
从前他们两个人住着那别墅的时候，他从没觉得那房子空——家里请的佣人都是Beta，房子里只有他和吴磊两个人的信息素，海盐和蜂蜜交融的味道很像他最爱吃的某一种海盐焦糖味的点心，让每一个角落闻起来都令人轻松而愉悦，哪怕他那时候再自以为自己讨厌吴磊——也没办法抗拒Alpha的本能。他后来才发现吴磊总能让他变得放松而愉快，不只是因为他的信息素很对刘昊然的胃口。可惜等他发现的时候已经太晚了。

刘昊然推开厨房的门，吴磊背对着他在盛锅里的面条，“要不要帮忙？”  
吴磊头也不回，“不用了，刘总坐着就好。”语气冷淡又客气，和刚刚急切又嗔怪地让他别摔着孩子的仿佛不是同一个人。刘昊然没理会他的拒绝，自顾自地走到放碗碟的柜子那里数出三双筷子，吴磊这才侧头看了他一眼，无意间扫到刘昊然的左手，他一下子愣住了。

刘昊然左手的中指和无名指上都戴着戒指——一双男士对戒，他们的结婚戒指。中指上的那只是吴磊的，他当年走的时候把它和离婚协议一起留在了餐桌上。  
他僵在那里，刘昊然转头注意到他的目光，也低头看了看自己的手，脸上倒是没有被揭穿的窘迫，反而显得很坦然。他摸了摸中指上那只原本属于吴磊的戒指，忽然笑了笑：“我一直想着，总有一天要把它还给你。”

10

他们到家的时候已经很晚了，晚饭就吃的很简单。吴磊下了番茄鸡蛋面，又把冰箱里剩下的牛肉回锅炒了炒，倒是一点没因为桌上多了一位稀客而给什么特别的优待。  
他从前倒是试过的，费尽力气做一下午的菜，再呆坐一个晚上等着那些菜一道道地凉掉。那些肉菜冷掉结块以后吃起来就有种油腻的腥味，让人作呕，他于是又把那些菜一盘一盘地倒掉。一次又一次，他总还是不死心。现在想来实在是可笑。

刘昊然是第一次吃吴磊做的饭，从前吴磊倒是常做，但他从来不肯吃。往嘴里送进第一口面条的时候他又想到从前一桌又一桌冷掉的晚餐，心里一阵懊恼，恨不得回到过去把自己捶一顿。他不知道吴磊会不会也想到一样的事情，愈发小心翼翼。桌上两个大人都不肯说话，后来还是日食开口打破沉默：“爸爸，今天学校发通知说两周以后学校春游，去动物园，家长也要一起。”  
吴磊刚要回答，想起了什么似的，脸色微微一变，露出有些为难般的表情：“但不是说好了，那个时候爸爸要出差，送你到一山叔叔那里去吗？”他顿了顿，又说，“要么……要么我跟一山叔叔说一下，让他陪你去好不好？”

刘昊然有点惊讶地抬头，一句“你跟张一山还有联系？”到了嘴边，又给咽了回去。

严格说起来张一山其实是他的发小，但是从他们俩十四岁认识吴磊那天起，张一山的胳膊肘就开始无原则地向外拐，张一山对吴磊无条件的维护和照顾一度让刘昊然觉得他是不是对吴磊情根深种图谋不轨，这种疑心一直到张一山有了自己的omega过起了蜜里调油的婚后生活才停止。但即便如此，五年前吴磊离开他的时候，张一山还是第一个找上门来，在他开门的那一刻一个左勾拳毫不客气地冲着他的鼻梁就砸过来了。  
那天最后的结局是他们在地上厮打成一团，刘昊然心里本来就有气，最后抹着带血的嘴角恶狠狠地冲他吼，“张一山你是不是脑子有病，你哥们儿是我不是吴磊！”  
张一山那时候看着他的眼神，又心寒又失望，他很久以后依然记得。那天最后以张一山摔下一句“刘昊然，他妈的连狗都比你有良心“并摔门而去作结，五年来他们再也没有联系。

没想到张一山和吴磊却还一直保持着联系，按目前的状况看来，联系似乎还相当紧密。他想到这里，心里浮上来一层很微妙的不爽。

日食放下筷子，鼓着脸露出不满和为难混杂的表情，“但是一山叔叔不是家长啊。”  
刘昊然刚要说“我可以陪日食去”，话还没出口，听到日食忽然说：“可以让刘叔叔陪我去吗？”他转过头，一双可怜巴巴的黑眼珠子在他和吴磊之间来回地转，“刘叔叔不也是我爸爸吗？“

 

吃完饭面色不佳的吴磊就毫不犹豫地以“日食要写作业了”为理由赶人了，他看着吴磊的脸色也不敢再死皮赖脸，日食倒是拽着他的手不肯放，非要送他的刘叔叔下楼。吴磊似乎是被气得不轻，他俩出门以后立刻听到后面传来砰一声重重的摔门声，那声音吓得一大一小两只柴都是一抖，同时低头摸了摸鼻子上并不存在的灰。

他不放心让日食跟着他走到小区门口，在楼道口就停住了，转身蹲下来摸摸日食的头，正要告别的时候，日食忽然抬起眼睛，眼神清亮地注视着他，“刘叔叔，你真的是我另一个爸爸吗？”  
刘昊然愣了愣，还是点了点头，“嗯，我真的是。”

“那你为什么不要我和爸爸了？”那孩子的问题问得他措手不及，日食神色平静又执拗，眼里却有藏得很深很深的委屈，那神情竟然很像吴磊——刘昊然有预感，他如果不能给出一个满意的答案，这孩子对他的好感怕也就是到此为止了。  
他还在斟酌着回答的时候，日食忽然又开口了：“是你惹爸爸生气了，对吧？”

刘昊然抬手摸了摸他的脸，也跟着正色起来：“你爸爸，他……他是世界上最好的人。”他叹了口气，“是我不好，是我做了错事，让他失望了。”  
日食松了口气似的，“你也是好人，”他说，“我喜欢你。”停了停又说，“爸爸肯定会原谅你的。”

刘昊然被他那句“我喜欢你”搞得心里软乎乎的，一抬手把日食揽了过来，心里也燃起一丝希望，“真的吗？日食这么确定？”  
“嗯，”日食用力地点点头，“爸爸心最软了，每次我偷偷吃冰淇凌被他发现，他都威胁说下次再这样就要惩罚我，可我一哭他就没办法了。”

刘昊然有点被逗笑了，伸手在他鼻子上刮了一把。同时心里又沉沉叹了口气——不是所有错误，都像偷吃冰淇凌被发现这么简单的。

 

刘昊然走出两步以后，忽然又被一阵由远渐进的“刘叔叔”叫停了脚步，他回身的时候，刚好接住了一阵风一样扑进他怀里的日食。  
“刚刚你答应要陪我去春游，”日食趴在怀里抬头看他，眼珠子像某种鲜活的幼犬，“是说真的吗？”

“真的。”刘昊然对他伸出手，“我们拉钩。”

TBC


End file.
